Dead As The Dame
by NotDorothy
Summary: An old friend of Sam's comes into Merlotte's for lunch and throws Sookie's gift for a loop. What is she? Set post-DITF.
1. Silence

The hum of the usual thoughts followed me throughout my lunch shift at Merlotte's. Drinks, orders, serve, repeat.

Just like all the other lunch shifts I'd been working lately. I tried to ask Sam for a dinner shift or two, but he changed the subject.

Eric's doing, no doubt.

Not that he's been taking advantage of my free evenings. I've barely seen him since his maker and brother were killed in my yard.

"Sookie, order up," the latest in a line of cooks broke my wool gathering.

"Thanks."

I served Andy Bellfleur his typical burger lunch and for once didn't catch a nasty thought in his mind.

That's when I felt it – the vampire mind. Only it was the middle of the day, and sun was definitely out.

I turned around to find a woman smiling at me in the same booth I'd first seen Bill in – my section.

I strode over to the brunette, pretty but not too much.

"Hi, can I get you something drink?" I said, plastering my Crazy Sookie smile on to cover up my uncomfortable feeling.

"Sure, how about a water with lemon and a glass of white wine? Whatever you have is fine." She smiled at me as if she'd known me for years.

"Coming right up." I bounced to the bar and gave Terry the order.

"You all right, Sookie? You look pale."

Great, if Terry thinks I look pale, I must look awful.

"I just need to get something out of my purse." I took off for Sam's office.

I bounded through the open door and met with Sam's gaze.

"Cher, what's wrong? Did someone say something to you?" Sam was out of his chair before I could open my mouth.

I wrestled with telling him but decided against it.

"Sookie, take a break soon." He squeezed my shoulder.

"Great, I'd better get the drinks to my table." I took off before he could stop me.

Terry had the drinks ready, and I grabbed the tray in single motion. The amount of Eric's blood had helped heal my torture scars, and it made me more agile – a good thing for a barmaid balancing trays of drinks and food.

I scanned again for her thoughts. Nothing.

I noticed her fine-knit sweater and dark jeans finished with those red-soled shoes Pam and celebrities were always wearing. So she had money.

I put the drinks down. As I started to ask about her order, she interrupted me.

"Sam Merlotte? He owns this establishment, no? Is he here?" She sought my eyes with her gray ones. Still nothing on the thought or the sensing her front.

"Yes – actually he's about to be finished in his office." More of the Crazy Sookie.

"Great. I'll have the fish, Ms. Stackhouse. Will you tell him Em would like to say hello?" Em wrapped her porcelain fingers around her wine glass and took a sip. "A German Riesling, my favorite."

"Well, I sure will." I spun on my heel.

Wait, she knew my name. But I didn't tell her.

Sam decided to sidle out by the time I'd turned the order in.

I pushed my thumb in the newcomer's direction. "She wants to say hello. Said her name was Em."

"Em? Wow. I haven't seen her in years. Sookie, she's always been a friend to me." He smiled at me reassuringly. His thoughts read warm and familiar when he saw her.

I was not reassured. I did not trust any supe – which she had to be – that I didn't know to not be after me. Bad track record with all of them – vampires, weres, fae.

She stood up and flitted a few steps to meet him. The way she took him in her arms was almost motherly. The embrace drew notice from the regulars who had probably barely seen Sam touch anyone, and here was this strange woman Sam had lifted and spun before sitting her back on her expensively clad feet.

My customers were set for the moment, so I leaned against the bar and watched him slide into the booth across from her, lit from ear to ear while the pair chatted.

It made me think of chatting with my Viking at his bar. Maybe I should just go see him. That's it, Stackhouse, take some initiative. I just wish he would make a consistent effort. Call more or schedule some time, something.

"Sookie, fish up."

I snagged the basket and focused on my job.

"There you are. Did you need anything else?" I took the moment to study her face – round with high-cheek bones and thick brows, no markings save mole on her right nostril.

"Thank you, Ms. Stackhouse." There's my name again.

"How did you know my name?" I had to resist popping a hip out.

Em smiled – tightly but not snobbishly – looked down while she unfurled the napkin and then met my eyes.

"I know just about everything." It was as though I already should have known this fact. Sam seemed unperturbed (last Tuesday's word) at this statement.

All I could get out was an "oh" before she continued.

"I don't need anything else. Thank you." She turned back to Sam and listened while he told her about the bar.

I watched as she squeezed the lemon into the water and licked her finger where the juice ran down in. Definitely not a fairy.

I cleared tables while I puzzled over Em. Her brain was a void, nothing, but vampires do not come out in the sun. Weres are a fuzzy, red mess, and while I cannot clearly read a fairy, I can definitely get an emotion off one.

Then came the laughter.

It was rich and throaty, like from her core. And I was drawn to it.

I turned and watched as she rose, laughter pouring from her. She threw some money down. Sam grabbed and tried to give it back.

"I don't think it's your decision whether I tip my waitress,Sam. If you choose to not let me pay for the lunch, give it all to her as a tip."

She grabbed Sam in a hug and kissed his cheek, saying goodbye.

Em turned and locked eyes with me. I stopped wiping as she approached.

"Ms. Stackhouse, it was a pleasure to meet you." She stuck her hand out. I took it. Cool, but not walking dead cold. "I hope the remainder of your shift is uneventful. I will be seeing you. Good day."

"Goodbye, Ms. …"

"Everyone worth knowing calls me Em." She turned in her shiny blue heels and left.

Sam was staring at me as he walked over, bill in hand.

"Sookie, I'm not charging her, so this is all yours." He held out a $100 bill.

"What? Sam, why did she leave so much?" I stared dumbly at his hand.

"Sometimes, she just knows what people need. Before I knew you, I thought she was a mind reader." He smiled at me as he wrapped my fingers around the cash. "Em's been a great friend to me. She said she had business in northern Louisiana, so she'll be in again. I'll be in my office."

Em – a mysterious woman who I cannot read like a vampire – just tipped me $100.

What does she want? What is her business? And who does she work for?

Sam seems to think she hung the moon.

I pondered her for the rest of my boring shift.


	2. Employment

Two mornings later, I woke to my phone ringing.

It was Sam.

"Hey Sam. What time is it?" I asked trying to get my eyes to adjust and open.

"Sorry to call you so early, but I wanted to ask a favor, Sookie."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you cover the bar today? I know it's short notice, but Em asked me to help her out today and hang out." He sounded really hopeful, unlike he'd been in so long.

"All day?"

"Well, yeah, cher. Most of the opening stuff is done, and you are already working lunch. You could probably take off a few hours this afternoon between lunch and dinner, and then tonight, just help out and work the bar with Terry. I can pay you a full rate plus whatever you make in tips."

Sam had been teaching me to make a few cocktails since I'd gotten back to work last month.

"And Sookie, you could take Thursday off." Today was Tuesday.

"OK, Sam. Sure I'll do it. So what all does Em have planned?"

Sam had told me a few funny stories about Em and him yesterday, but not much about how he actually knew her. That part was beginning to worry me. It didn't seem like an old flame, more like an old friend – just like he said.

But I still couldn't hear her when she came in again yesterday. So I was pretty interested in what she would ask for help with.

"Ah, cher, I'm exactly sure. But I think she wants to do a few home improvement projects on her house. I think she more wants me for the company than the help. Maybe a second opinion. She threw Monroe and Shreveport out when she was listing stuff. I have a notion I might be more tired tonight than if I'd worked at the bar."

"She bought a house? Where?"

"Oh, it's on the road just outside town, the one that leads to Shreveport. The old Thornhill place – you know the plantation that's been empty for way too long."

"Yeah, we would tell stories about the ghosts that lived in it when we were kids." I had to laugh at one particularly creepy one Jason told me that kept me awake for a few days. "I guess it's good that someone is going to fix it up. So, is she planning to make it a permanent move?"

"I don't know. I know she has places all over. She does some real estate and rental stuff. I don't know how she made her money, but she's sure got plenty. So she must be pretty successful at it." I could hear him shrug over the phone.

"Well, have fun, then."

"Sookie, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up, realizing I could sleep two more hours before I had to get ready for a day at Merlotte's.

So I did.

Later, I got up, made some coffee and hit the shower before heading out.

I was nearly to my car before I saw Dermot standing behind it.

He'd been staying with me mostly since Claude moved back to his place in Monroe. But he'd been with Claude for a few days.

"Hey, I didn't expect you back yet." I really didn't.

"Claude is … interesting. But he is not so … pleasant at times," he said with a straight face.

"You could say that again." Claude was much nicer since he'd stayed with me after his sister Claudine died, but he still had an edge.

Dermot looked at me strangely and began to repeat himself.

"No, no. It's a saying. It means I agree with you," I told him with a smile.

He nodded.

"I hope that I could spend time with you."

"Well, actually, I have to work. All day in fact. My boss is taking the day off." I gave him a quick hug. "Otherwise, I'd love to. I'm sorry."

He looked dejected.

"Perhaps I could come to your work for awhile."

"Sure. Have you eaten? We could get you some lunch."

And with that, we left for Merlotte's.

I realized I hadn't thought of a good explanation for Dermot when Terry called him Jason in passing as we came in.

I pulled Dermot into Sam's office while I put up my purse.

"Look, Dermot, I haven't even told Jason about you. He's not so bright, so I'm sure we can just tell him you are an uncle we didn't know about, which is true. Just try not to get too specific with him if he comes in, which he probably will." I patted his arm as he nodded.

I swiped an apron and notepad before leading Dermot out to the bar.

"Why don't you sit at the bar and check out the menu?"

He did, and I went around checking my tables.

Terry startled me by asking who Dermot was. I gave him the cover story. Terry shrugged and finished sweeping.

The lunch shift was easy. The road crew – including Jason – didn't eat here today. Those who asked got the basic story about Dermot.

At 2, I let the other waitresses know what was up with Sam and told them I was going to go home for a couple hours and to call me if anything happened. They seemed fine, and Terry was doing OK behind the bar.

Nothing happened, and Dermot stayed home when I went back. Dinner went normally, and just after sundown, Bill came in without Judith.

He spotted me behind the bar and came over.

"Good evening, Sookie. This is a different place for you," he said, nodding to the bar I was parked behind.

"Sam took the day off to spend with his friend, so I am covering for him. I worked lunch, too." I smiled. "But I had a break, and I've got a stool over there. Want a True Blood?"

He smiled and nodded at me.

"So where's Judith?" I asked while I heated his meal.

"She desires some alone time this evening, as do I."

"Ah, not used to living with someone." I remembered my adjustment to living alone, and then readjusting when Amelia had moved in. I should call her.

"Sookie, it has been some time since I have shared my home. It is … an adjustment," he said. "I was not aware that Sam had other friends."

I wiped the bar and told him about Em. I left out the quiet-mind part.

When I was done, he seemed to be remembering something.

"I remember the Thornhill residence quite well. I wonder would she like to hear about it. Perhaps I could make some sketches or show her the colors," he said, eyes dancing, already imagining a project.

"I don't know. I guess I could leave Sam a note or tell her the next time she comes in."

I smiled. Surely Bill would tell me what she is if he knows, or whether he thinks she is OK.

Bill told me about the parties he had attended at the estate when he was young man. He had seen his wife, Caroline, for the first time there. He actually laughed when he told me of falling on the stairs in front of all the young ladies and his embarrassment. He described the décor while I made drinks and pitchers of beer.

"Well, Sookie, I must go. Do give this Em my phone number." He paid for his drinks – three total – and left.

It was 11, only two hours until closing. I hadn't spent that much time with Bill in ages, and it was nice to talk and joke with him after everything we'd been through.

It was a Tuesday, so the customer load was somewhat thin, but we still had a few broadcasters. I was glad Sam was paying me a full wage for helping him out, but I felt bad for the servers. Even though I had the money Niall had left me, I still operated on the mindset of paycheck-to-paycheck.

Plus working was keeping my mind off Eric's absence.

As if on cue, Pam strolled in, dressed in a lilac sweater set and chinos.

"Hello my friend," she said as she slid gracefully onto a barstool.

"Hey Pam, want a blood?"

I swear if Eric was sending her to deliver a message I might try strangling him.

"Why not?" She didn't blink.

I asked her why she was in Bon Temps.

"Dear Abby says friends should make efforts to see each other. You have not done this, so I am. And you always have the most delicious roommates."

Shit, Dermot!

"Pam, you didn't."

"Of course not. But he did tell me you were working for the shifter."

"Yep, he's with this old friend of his." I must have made a face because she laughed.

"Jealous, Sookie?"

"Not hardly. I just can't figure her out, but Sam is super excited about her being in Bon Temps for awhile, so I guess I'll get used to her." I shrugged and wiped the bar.

Pam sipped her blood in silence for a few minutes. The respite her mind provided was nice instead of worrisome.

"What does she look like?" Pam finally said.

"Oh, shorter than me, dark hair, porcelain skin, gray eyes, I guess some would say she's perfectly curvy, tasteful modern clothes, same taste in shoes as you." I shrugged.

"I think I would like looking at her."

"You would." We laughed.

Pam told me about an outfit some fangbanger wore to Fangtasia that was shocking even for her and then about Eric throwing the chick out when she got annoying.

"So how is Eric?" I asked shyly.

Pam quirked a brow and laughed at me.

"There we are, my friend. Don't you feel better for asking?"

"What does that mean?" I popped a hip at this.

"It means I know you've been resisting asking about him out of your pride," she smiled. "He is annoying me."

"How so?"

"He sulks and slams. He should just visit you, but he claims he is dealing with something – something he won't tell me about – and that annoys me. You should visit him. When is your day off? I will bring you there."

"So this is about you Pam?"

"Yes, but it also benefits you and him," she said.

"I'm off tomorrow night, but I think I could drive myself," I said. "But I am rather annoyed that he can't even call me."

Her phone began ringing with Lady Gaga's song with the line, "Show me your teeth." I couldn't stifle my giggles, and Pam briefly grinned.

"Yes, master." Of course, Eric calls her. "I am visiting my friend." Pause. "No, I have not tasted this one, though I hear she is delicious." Another pause. "Fine. I will return, but I am not changing." With that, she hung up on him and turned to me. "He didn't guess that I am with you. I will tease him later. But I must go to the bar. I will pick you up at 8."

"Pam, I can drive myself. Really. And I could be at the club by 8 that way."

"Fine. Wear something red. Don't disappoint me." She dropped a $20 on the bar and sped out.

So I guess I'm going to Shreveport tomorrow after work.


	3. Connection

I got up and worked my usual lunch shift. When I got home at 3, I did a few chores and read for bit.

A nap seemed in order if I was going to drive to Fangtasia tonight, so I set the alarm for 6:30 and crawled in. An hour later, I got up.

After I showered and shaved, I set my hair and was debating what dress to wear when my phone rang.

"Hey Pam. What's up?"

"Don't forget. I'm expecting you at 8." She must have called straight from waking — the sun was barely down.

"I'm choosing a dress now. I'll see you in an hour."

"Good. Red always works on you." Click.

Someday, I need to have a chat with Eric and Pam about phone etiquette.

I shimmied into a red dress I'd worn more than a few times but displayed my assets well and stepped into the modest but attractive black sandals I had gotten on sale at Payless.

Applying one more layer of lip gloss, I hit the road.

By the time I hit Interstate 20, I'd thought of about 20 things Em could be or reasons why she's was in Bon Temps to avoid thinking about Eric.

But those thoughts where pushed away as I got closer to Eric. The bond hummed with pleasure – he was happy I was coming.

It really is nice to feel wanted.

It looked slow, so I parked in front for a change. Pam was checking IDs in her Fangtasia garb when I walked up.

She cocked an eyebrow at me, fangs down. "He will be very pleased to look at you. I am."

"And it's always great to see you, Pam. Where is he?"

"Oh, you'll see him." I knew what that meant.

I entered to the typical throbbing music and writhing humans and vampires. And I did see him – eyes on me from his throne.

Like I was on a string, I walked to him and up on the stage. I took a seat next to him as I had the first time I'd visited his club so long ago with Bill.

"Lover, I am pleased that you are here. It has been too long." Eric eyed me like I was prey. I am, sort of.

"Well, I've been working all lunch shifts that my boss won't seem to change, so I've been in Bon Temps, doing my thing." I smiled at him, hoping he would get the message.

He did. "I have been training replacements and dealing with the deaths of Appius and his child."

"For three whole weeks?"

"Yes, dear one. However, I am glad you are here. Perhaps I can leave Pam in charge for awhile."

"I am not having sex with you in your office, Eric Northman."

"Oh, I mean to take you home." He cocked an eyebrow at me suggestively. "I will not be interrupted."

He finished the text he was sending and stood.

"Pam." She was there in an instant. "Take over."

With that he stood and took my hand, leading me through the club and out to his Corvette.

He pressed me against the car nuzzling my neck and grazing the artery before kissing me within an inch of sanity. He pulled back and then kissed me once more.

He stopped and raised an eyebrow, eyes dark with desire.

"We need to go before I have you now, lover."

He opened the car door as I clung to him. I was too dazed to move, so he put me in and took me to his home in record time.


	4. Ride

The next day, I woke up in a panic next to Eric's dead form.

I was due for the lunch shift in an hour and a half, and I didn't have my car. Plus, I was in Shreveport.

I grabbed my phone and called Sam.

"Merlotte's"

"Sam, it's Sookie. I can't come in."

I heard him leave the bar area and shut his office door.

"Cher, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I stayed at Eric's last night, but I don't have my car. It's at Fangtasia."

"Oh, do you need a ride? I could come after the lunch rush." That's my friend.

"Sam, it would be an inconvenience twice for you – me not working and then you having to get me," I told him. "I'm really sorry, Sam."

"I'll call one of the back-ups. Just don't let it happen again," he said with a laugh.

"Bye, Sam."

I pulled Eric's shirt over my head and padded through the house to the kitchen.

Eric had gotten a top-of-the-line do-it-all magic coffee maker for me so I could do my morning ritual when I stayed over. I'd had to have a lesson from him on how to make it brew a few cups, because he'd memorized the manual in one reading.

As long as it spit yummy hot liquid out, I didn't care.

I made a Pop-Tart while I waited for the coffee. Not the best breakfast, but it would do until I got home to real food. And it couldn't go bad if I wasn't here to eat it.

My phone was ringing when I went back to Eric's room. Good thing he was dead to the world.

"Hey Sam."

"Sook, Em is heading to Shreveport for a little shopping, and she said she could swing and drop you at your car. Plus, I could really use you for the dinner shift. I forgot about the semifinals being on. The bar will be packed."

"I'm not sure how Eric will feel about a stranger knowing where he lives." I heard him groan. I didn't really want to leave Eric, but Sam needed me, and I had screwed up once today. "But there is a grocery two blocks or so away. I could meet her there, I guess."

Sam gave me Em's number, and I told him the address. I heard her tell him she'd call when she was 15 minutes away so I didn't have to wait too long outside.

I figured I had about 45 minutes before I needed to leave, so I hit Eric's opulent (a word from March) shower. When I was dressed and ready, I climbed back into bed with a notepad.

I curled up next to him while I wrote a note about me going home. Twenty minutes later, my phone rang, and I answered

"Sookie? I just hit the city limits," Em said.

"OK, I'm leaving in just a minute. Thanks for doing this for Sam."

She laughed.

"It's no big issue. Anything for my friends."

I dropped it into my purse and kissed my Viking once more before leaving and locking up behind me.

The short walk was sunny and pleasant, though my feet weren't too happy with me. I needed to put some shoes and clothes at Eric's so I won't be doing the walk of shame the next day in a red dress and high heels.

A few minutes after I arrived and found a welcoming bench, a black Corvette with tinted windows pulled in front of me and stopped.

When the window went down, I saw Em smiling at me inside. I had to laugh as I got in.

"What is so funny, Sookie?" she asked.

"Eric drives a Corvette, too. Boys in Bon Temps won't know what to do with themselves with two of these prowling the streets."

We both laughed at that.

"Ah, it is quite the man magnet. But there's nothing like driving down the highway with this roaring beast beneath you." Em looked like she was wishing she could be back doing just that, then she came out of her vision. "So, which way to Fangtasia?"

I gave her the address for the GPS. She drove fast, but thankfully not like Eric. I told her as much.

"So, Sookie, this is a good thing, no?"

"Yes. Riding with him is still terrifying," I confessed.

She was quiet – in every way.

"So Em, did Sam give you the note?" I asked.

"Yes, Mr. Compton was over last night. He is quite delightful, in an old-fashioned sort of way. And he has a keen eye for restoration. He had quite a few pictures printed up from the Internet," she said. She shook her head. "He is … quite eager to help. Why is that, you think?"

Hm, how much to say.

"Well, he's back with an old flame, and they just have to adjust to each other again, you know?" I said and shrugged.

Em nodded.

"Sam said you were getting things for the house the other day. More of that today?"

Em pressed her lips together and took a breath before answering.

"No. I have some arrangements to make before my staff arrives."

"You have staff? Wow. What for?" Curiosity was burning in my soul.

"Well, I am in upper management of a … multinational organization. I have associates nearly everywhere. So I have assistants to … help me insure actions are swift and smooth. The restoration is a hobby." She nodded at me.

"So you're a big wig corporate woman? Wow. Don't get those in Bon Temps, well, ever," I told her.

"Sookie, I adore Sam, and when actions forced me into Louisiana, I naturally wanted to be near him. I have dealings in New Orleans, but I'd prefer to stay in the northern part of the state. Too many tourists there." She shrugged. "And I find the city distasteful."

"Yeah, no so fond of it myself. Bad experiences there, you know?" Sophie-Anne, Hadley, Bill's betrayal – that was enough to turn me off the Crescent City.

"Yes, I do." The light changed and we were nearly to the bar.

"Well, I appreciate your help. I have not worked on a home of this type before. Who knew vamps coming out would be so helpful?" Em winked at me as she made the turn onto Industrial Drive.

Em wrinkled her nose a bit when she saw the shopping center.

"There it is. Thanks again, Em."

"Sure. It is no thing," she said, pulling up next to my car.

As I opened the door, she said my name. I turned to her.

"Do you want to get lunch one day? I adore Sam, but he is not a woman."

Wow, I couldn't remember the last time someone wanted to get lunch with me.

She interrupted my hesitation.

"Of course not at your work. What fun is there in that?" She smiled. Again.

"Sure, Em. We could do that."

"Drive safe, Sookie."

Em waited until I was stowed inside my car before she zoomed away.

The drive to Bon Temps was uneventful outside my head. Inside was a whole other story.

A multinational organization? Assistants? Who is Em? And I still want to know what she is.

Maybe I could ask Eric to swing through Bon Temps to glimpse her before he went to work.

When I got to Merlotte's, I'd ask Sam if it would be all right for my break to be at sundown – I needed to call Eric.


	5. Uncertain

Fifteen minutes before the sun set, Sam told me I had a phone call. He sort of glared at me but pointed to his office.

"Hello, it's Sookie."

"Lover, you're gone."

"I left you a note."

"I see that. Who dropped you off at Fangtasia in a black Corvette?" How did I know about that? "My new day man told me about it."

"That was Em, Sam's friend. She already was in the city, and Sam needs me for the evening shift. I walked to the grocery store a few blocks over so she wouldn't know where your house is." I smiled though I knew he couldn't see it. "Speaking of Em, you should swing by here so you could meet her."

"And just why would I want to meet the shifter's friend?" I could feel mild irritation from him.

I thought about saying, "Because I can't hear her, and I want you to figure it out." But I didn't.

"Because she's a hotshot business woman at some multinational organization. And she seems like she's staying around for awhile. Might be a good contact for you."

"Maybe."

"Oh. And she drives a black Corvette."

"I will see the clip. Intriguing, but I must be at the bar. Will I see you?"

"Probably not. My feet are killing me after walking in those high heels earlier. And it's really busy here. But feel free to stop by."

"Goodbye, lover." Click.

I rolled my eyes on my way to the floor, handing Sam the phone as I made rounds to my tables.

The evening passed, and I made quite a few decent tips. And before long, I was doing my closing when Sam leaned across the bar and sighed.

"So how was Em? What about that car?"

I laughed.

"It was weird to ride in a Corvette during the day."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. What did you two talk about?" Sam didn't look at me while he wiped the bar down.

"Um, well, her car and Bill helping her. She asked me to lunch, and she said she works in management for a multinational organization. What does she do really?" I stopped refilling ketchup bottles and waited for Sam, who was currently taking his sweet time about answering me.

He rubbed a hand over his face and shook himself a little.

"Look, Sook. I really don't know what she actually does. I just know that she helped me when I was in a real bad spot 12 years ago. Without her, I might be dead or worse. She told me it's a family thing once, but she never says much about it."

"Don't you think that's weird, Sam?"

He sighed. "I never really worried about it before. I was real young, maybe I was naïve, but it doesn't bug me." He looked up at me. "Why is this really bothering you?"

To tell him or not, that was the question.

"I can't hear her."

I waited for his reaction. He just stared at me.

"Sook, like how? Fuzzy like a were?"

"No, Sam, like I can't hear Eric."

That got an eyebrow.

"Sookie, surely it's a fluke."

"So you don't know what she it?" He said no. "Well, it's something. The first time she came in, I thought it was a vampire. But it was noon, so obviously that's not it." It was my turn to sigh. "And it's not like I can be all, 'Here's your wine. And by the way, what are you?'"

"That you can't. I've seen her with a lemon more than a few times, so that rules out fairy. Let me see what I can figure out. Don't do anything rash, cher." He grasped my hand over the bar. "She has always been good to me, and I've never seen a mean thing out of her. I sort of need to fess up about the shifter thing, so maybe that will draw her out."

A dark SUV pulled up outside the bar, and the driver came bursting in the door.

Sam said he swore he locked the door.

It was Em dressed to thrill in a navy shift.

"Hey darlings. How was the evening?" She snagged the stool next to where I was standing with the bottles. "Anything I can do to help get you out of here faster, Sam?"

"Why?"

"I want pancakes, but nothing is open here. I figured you would know a place and accompany me," she told him as she started pouring salt into the shakers I'd opened earlier. "You will go?"

"Sure. I guess. There's a place on I-20. About 30 minutes away and it's open all night."

"Em, you have to try the lemon pancakes. Those are my favorite." And they were. I need to figure out how to make my own.

"Sookie, you should come, too. Unless you have plans with your boyfriend." She finished the salt and had started on the pepper. And she spilled not one grain in the process.

"I don't." And I'm sure as hell not waiting around for Eric. I went to him last night. His turn. "Sure. Why not?"

"Good. Do you really have to do all this now?" She tapped what I now noticed as a leather-to-the-knee-clad stiletto boot against the stool. "I'm hungry, and Sookie wants to change." I did.

"We're close. Ah, hell, Sookie, let's just finish tomorrow." He threw the towel done. "Joe, want to lock the door behind you?"

The cook stuck his head out of the kitchen and waved Sam on.

"Shoot, I need to make the deposit in the safe." Sam headed for the register.

Em jumped in. "Why don't I just wait a few minutes here for you while Sookie goes home to change?" She turned to me. "Is that enough time?"

I nodded, and Sam sent me on my way.


	6. Fashion

I felt a tug at my bond as I got closer – Eric was at my house, for once lately it seemed. When I pulled up, he was looking very handsome in downtime leaned against my porch railing.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Lover, I do believe you said feel free to stop by."

I sighed and said yes. He merely stood there.

"It's just I thought surely you wouldn't actually come by, and I got talked into getting pancakes with Sam and Em. I really didn't expect you." I didn't add the part about him sounding too busy for me – again.

"Are you not going?"

"I'm changing and then they are picking me up in 10 minutes or something." I stepped onto the porch and put my key into the door. "Do you want me to cancel?"

He shook his head. "But perhaps I should supervise this changing, maybe pick the clothes," he said, fangs down.

I rolled my eyes. "OK, Pam, come on in."

That last comment got me into my bedroom faster than you could say his progeny's name.

He made quick work of peeling my uniform off, kissing parts as they came into view. When he got to the last layer, he stopped and went to my closet.

I groaned, and he laughed.

"I hope that you do not let Pam play dress up with you in this manner."

I shook my head and watched as he flipped through clothes in my closet. He stopped on a navy shirt dress I hadn't worn in months, fingering it before pulling it out.

Not being keen on matching Em, I tried protesting, but he insisted. I drew the line at the black pumps, mostly on the count of me being on my feet all day, and settled on a pair of yellow ballet flats. Eric produced a matching scarf – it must have been Gran's – and tied it around the dress' waist.

My cell beeped with a message: "We just left Sook. Be there soon."

Eric frowned and scooped me into a kiss.

"I want to braid your hair."

"Eric, I don't think you have time."

"Are you challenging me, lover?"

I shrugged and nodded yes. And before I knew what happened, my blonde locks were being woven into a French braid in 30 seconds flat, and I was being placed in front of a mirror. The look was sweet and me. I told him so.

"Perhaps you will prefer me to Pam from now on," he suggested, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"It is more pleasurable for sure. Thank you." I spun around and pulled him to me with thoughts of getting all the quality time I could.

He pulled away. "They are nearly here."

Another groan. "Maybe I could just say I changed my mind."

"And waste all my hard work, lover? No." He looked pleased as punch with himself.

I heard the footsteps on my porch before Sam called my name.

I pulled Eric into the hallway with me.

"Hey Sam, sorry, I got distracted."

"Shifter."

"Vampire."

"Sook, you still coming out?" Sam watched me for signs of something.

"She is. As much as I would enjoy keeping her here, she has made plans with her friends," Eric said before I could open my mouth. Where is my "She's mine" vampire right now?

Not that I would be arguing with him.

Silence. Great.

"Maybe you could meet Em?" I looked up at Eric before Sam cut me off.

"She's actually taking a business call. That's why I came to the door."

"Oh, well maybe next time."

Sam looked at however Eric was glaring at him and beat a path to the SUV as I locked the door. Sam was making his way toward it and as he turned to get in, Eric scooped me into a serious kiss – at least my possessive vampire was back.

"Tomorrow night?"

"I can't, lover. I will be playing host to Stan, Roger and whomever they bring."

"Roger?"

"King of New Mexico and Arizona. They have business meetings in the area and wish to meet with me as a sheriff. Perhaps I will call in a day or so." He kissed me once more and then he took off in Bill's house.

"Are you going to Bill's?"

He stopped and turned. "Yes. He is required. Goodnight, lover."

I slid in the back behind Em.

"You look smashing. So that is your Viking, no?" Em asked as I buckled up.

"Thanks. Yep, that's Eric."

"Is he upset that you are choosing your friends over him?" she continued as she pulled onto to Hummingbird Lane.

"No, he seems fine with it."

"Why did he go to the graveyard?" she asked.

"He's going to talk to Bill about some vampire shit."

Em's laugh filled the car. "Sam, point the way, my friend."


End file.
